Into a distant future
by markmeorigins
Summary: Four friends thrown into a world they know almost nothing about. Sounds like adventure. Rated M cause things are going to get real dark. Ye h've been warn'd matey. Oc
1. Chapter 1 - School life

Guess who owns nothing... This guy *Points to self* well almost nothing anyhow. Actually you know what, I own everything... In this chapter. 

LAURA

Jessica poked me again on the shoulder. Not for the first time today either. There was just something about Math class that sent me straight to sleep. I was known for it actually. Alex was the smart one. I'd always just steal his notes just before a test and somehow I pulled through. Mrs. Jordan simply ignored me by now, nothing had worked to get me to pay attention before and as long as I passed and did not distract the other learners we had come to a mutual understanding.

Jessica poked me again. Harder. I continued to ignore her. For some reason she never gave up on me. She kept pushing me to 'Live up to my potential'. That had made me laugh. I stopped quickly after I saw the look on her face though.

Another sharp poke to my side made me gasp in pain. I glare at Jake who is sitting across the passage at the desk next door. "Don't help her!" I moan at him keeping my voice low so as not to disturb the class.

"You gotta pay attention. You don't want to fail our final exams do ya?" He smirked.

I rolled my eyes. "You forget that unlike somebody I have yet to fail a test."

The bell put an end to any response he might have thought up and with our teachers reminder to study for the upcoming exams ringing in our ears we fled the classroom. The weekend was now the only thing between us and the start of exams. Alex caught up with us at the gate to the school, He attended more advanced mathematics lessons. He had always been the top of the class, his hard work had paid off year after year.

Jessica was mid lecture on how I never took things seriously and that I would never be able to provide for myself after leaving School.

Alex just shook his head at me as we started off for home. He was disappointed in me too but didn't say it. For some reason that bothered me more than Jessica's lecturing. She would have kept the lecture going but luckily for me Jake was there to save the day. He winked at me before throwing an arm around Jessica's waist and pulled her towards him. All thoughts about giving me a lecture left and she smiled lovingly at Jake.

I whispered my thanks to Jake from behind her back and he winked. With the constant drone from Jessica finally at an end we were able to move on to more important topics. Which naturally means the exams. "Are you guys finished revising for the exams yet?" Alex asked.

"Nah man, haven't even got halfway" Jake informed us, his arms still around Jessica. The two had just got together three weeks ago. It was about time too, there had actually been a bet at one point about how long it would take for them to get together. I came close but lost to somebody else's lucky guess. Shame, there was quite a large prize pool.

Alex tutted disapprovingly. "There is too much simply to go through it the night before! I hope you are going to work hard this weekend."

"Yeah, after the game tonight I really gotta do some work." Jake said seriously.

Alex stared for at him few seconds and then turned on us. "What about you two?"

"Hehe, I've been studying for weeks already, and so has this Oaf. He just won't admit it." She said giving Jake a soft punch to the shoulder. Then everybody turned to look at me. They knew my answer so I don't know why they still asked.

"Guess I'll just have to go through it the night before" I sighed.

Jessica resumed her lecture.


	2. Chapter 2 - Of somewhat darker matters

Annnnd im back. I got motivated to do a bit more so here's a short second chapter just to get things rolling a bit and hopefully get a few reviewers interested.

Once again i own nothing that is owned by somebody else. I'm just here making up stories cause i feel like it. All LOTR characters are owned by JR and anything else or my characters may refer to in the future is owned by the relevant people. This will be my second (Well, first) disclaimer and my last.

On with the story!

Kata

A lone figure bowed in front of an empty chair, the room was dark with only the four torches on the nearby pillars giving off any light. She had been told that he had summoned her. But he was not yet here. She waited patiently as she had been taught to do for so long. Although she had been there for hours and lost all sense of time still she would wait at his command. Nothing else mattered.

He entered the room alone, completely ignoring her he went over to the table in the corner and poured a drink into a finely forged cup. A dark orb was held on a table near the chair and it was to this that he turned his attention to next. He stood there with his back to her but still she did not move. It was almost thirty minutes before he turned back to her and positioned himself it was then that he spoke to her. "Kata"  
"Yes Master." She said and moved onto her knees but did not look up.

"I have a job for you. Go to the Shire, Find a Hobbit named Baggins. He has something that I want. A gold ring. Take whatever you need from the stores." He stood and the silence stretched but she knew better than to interrupt. "Do not fail me." He left the room and only after he left did she stand, turn and leave through the other door.

It was dark in the city as a shadow slipped down the street if anyone noticed it did not matter for before they had even realized something seemed off the shadow had disappeared and they put it from their minds. Kata reached the gate and knocked twice, once, and then twice again and two guards emerged. They acknowledged her presence with a slight nod and she followed them up onto the wall where after ensuring there was nobody to see them, a rope was thrown over the wall and with the support of the guards Kata began her climb down and then vanished into the night. The Guards returned to their warm fires and thought no more of it.

Kata travelled by foot a good distance before she arrived at a small settlement where her horse waited. She paid the man who as usual had taken good care of the horse and silently lead the horse away. The sun was rising now as she climbed on her horse and both the dark rider and horse began what was to be a long journey.

* * *

Much too short I know but i do feel that it was an important chapter. Hope you enjoyed.


	3. Chapter 3 - Darker than night

Alex will continue the story on my behalf. Go ahead Alex. Make my day.

Please see Chapter 2 for the disclaimer thingy.

* * *

Alex

Laura's lack of work ethic really bothered me. Unlike me who passed because of hard work she seemed to just be naturally smart. Maybe this was just the world's idea of a joke. Make those that wanted to do well work hard for it and gift those that did not care with the ability to do well with minimal effort. So unfair.

I leaned back on my chair, and watched the clock as it counted the seconds go past. My PC was also making a noise, almost like the two were having some sort of argument. I pulled my glasses off and rubbed my eyes. I was defiantly too tired to continue to study if thoughts like that were allowed to pass through my mind unhindered. Enough studying, I doubt I could be any more ready for the exams tomorrow anyways. I picked up my jacket from where it was lying on the bed and decided to head over to Laura's. Just to make sure she was actually studying my brain says. "Liar" says a smaller voice from the back, which I ignore.

I knock on the door and am not surprised to see that Jessica opens the door to let me in. "She studying?" I ask. She closes the door behind me.

"Apparently, she locked the door a few hours ago and she's been silent ever since."

Jessica and Laura lived in a small apartment above a Pizza place. The smell as always drifted through the air making me hungry although I had just eaten supper before leaving home. It was a nice apartment with a nice view, the rent had been very low after the place was deemed haunted and cursed after a series of disappearances. Physically it was simply just another small apartment equipped with the basic essentials. TV, couch and a small Kitchenette area with two bedrooms and a bathroom.

Jake was on the couch a movie paused on the screen. "You're watching a movie the day before exams?" I was not surprised though. I seriously doubted he had only been here since the start of the movie.

"Yeah, I'm ready for the exams dude. I've got this." He sounds like he's trying to convince himself but I return the double thumbs up none the less. He has always been the sporty type. Always pulling through by the skin of his teeth. I make my way over to knock on Laura's door.

Before I can though the door opens and Laura walks out. "Well hello. I thought you had been studying what would you be doing here?"

"Checking up, I was sure none of you were studying. Seems I was right." I say and my eyes flick to her hair. She catches my glance and attempts to straighten it with her fingers.

"I have been studying though, that's why I needed the nap" I highly doubt it but I let it pass.

"Well since you are all here shall we do something? There's a pack of cards around here somewhere." Jessica looks around but doesn't spot them.

"Sounds like fun." Laura jumps in quickly and walks back into her room returning with the pack of cards.

"Might as well. The last game of the damned" Grins Jake. I roll my eyes but join them in pulling up a chair, the couch is a three Seater which means one of us has to pull the chair over.

"So, Poker. Loser buys lunch?" Suggests Jessica. The rest mumble their assent and the game begins. The games starts quite equally but soon turns heavily in favor of Myself. The stakes are low but I cannot help but count cards. Laura is counting too but having nothing to win she is playing very laid back. The obvious loser however is Jake who I suspect lost chips to Jessica many times on purpose. It won't matter to him if he lost. His family is quite well off.

"Looks like Jake is going buy us lunch then." I pushed my glasses back up my nose and smile as I collect his last few chips from the pot.

"As predicted to be fair" Laura stands, "Thirsty?" And fetches a round of Juice.

"It's getting late. We had best get some rest before tomorrow." I stand and Jake does too, Much to Jessica's dismay.

"I'm not going to do as well as Alex but I still need to Pass." He says and gives her a kiss on the forehead. As we head towards the door the lights flash and suddenly go out.

"Power outage? Now what would have caused that?" Jake wonders. All of us pull out or phones to provide some light and I approach the windows.

"The neighbors are out too, here I though you had forgotten to pay your bills." I smile in the dark "Sorry girls, looks like you're out of power for the night."

It does not take much for Jake to be convinced to stay. And I fall not too long after. "We can't get home in the dark anyhow."

"Yeah, oh yeah. Alex...

"Shotgun the couch" I say and take my place on it.

"Damn." I can just imagine his palm covering his forehead right now. "I can't get any signal at the moment." He pulls out another mattress that we usually use when we stay over here.

We glance at our phones and confirm that our network coverage was down too.

Usually we would pull the mattresses off the girls beds too but as we had exams tomorrow so we decided to actually get to sleep. That idea didn't last however as about an hour later there was an extremely loud bang and both the girls ran into the room. I'm not going to lie I was seriously scared. Looking outside there seemed to have been no difference. It took a while for us to calm down. Once we had calmed down and as nothing seemed to be wrong we decided to go back to sleep. The girls did insist on bringing through their mattresses and a short while later we were all asleep.

* * *

There. More words. You happy now? Well things are going to hopefully become more interesting soon. I decided giving you a background on the characters was important. I shall promise I will write about as many words as this for next week. Please let me know what you guys think but following, favoriting or posting the first word that comes to mind in the comments. See ya next time! :D


	4. Chapter 4 - This ain

Soooo. Its me.

Shout out to niceracheal for joining my 2 person encouragement team /o/ Please check her stories out too. Mostly writes Lost stories but there's some LOTR too.

Annnd quote of the day: "Just one question, who is Bacardi?I know Peter Jackson and such, just wondering who Bacardi was."

God bless. Anyways on with the story of which i still kinda own everything. Although i wont be able to say that from the next story on.

* * *

Jessica

After that noise there was simply no way I would stay in that room. Even Jake seemed a bit un-nerved by whatever that had been and he doesn't scare easy. I didn't mind after I had calmed down though. It had meant that I had a reason to sleep in the lounge with my friends as we often did. And close to Jake.

My parents had to often travel far for work, they never used to but ever since my dad got a new job about two years ago and I refused point blank to join them they decided to buy a small flat which I share with Laura. Laura's parents still live nearby and they like to check up on us at random times. Mostly the two of us are left to our own thing. The four of us always seemed to pull each other through anything and keep each other out of trouble.

The next morning when my alarm went to get up I didn't notice anything off. What can I say I'm not a morning person. I would much rather be in bed till midday, preferably cuddling with Jake but his absence wouldn't stop me. Today was test day however and if I didn't get up now I would never be able to get ready in time. There were four people here and only one shower. No way was I getting the cold water.

I got myself up quietly without waking the others and made my way in the direction of the bathroom. Or at least where it was. I made a few steps away from the bed and my eyes finally registered what they were seeing. Where the apartment had been was now a largish hollowed out cave. The only proof we had that the apartment had existed at all was the mattresses and couch setup as they had been in the lounge.

"What the hell!?" I Screamed there is no way we were still in the apartment but then where on earth are we? The only thing that came to mind was that somebody had moved us as we slept. But who... and how? My scream had woken the others who looked just as freaked out as me. Jake headed over to me and tried to calm me down a bit. I was on the borders of complete panic, he was not calm either but with his arms around me we both seemed to find some sort of peace or at least regain logical thought. Alex was already heading to the exit he had always been the most logical, Laura it seems had simply gone back to bed.

I look to Jake "How did this happen Jake? How is this possible?"

"I don't know Jess, I really don't. One thing is for sure though, that flat needs better security" He smiles at me and that alone makes me feel slightly better. The four of us were together after all.

"It looks like we are in a forest of some sort. Quite overgrown, I can't tell which direction we may have come from but there is a hill nearby and we should be able to see something from there" Says Alex returning to the group. His eyes narrow at Laura who still appears to be asleep. Marching over he pulls the covers off "Are you seriously still sleeping."

"Yes. My mind has been made up. This is not real, looks real. But isn't. No worries. I'll get up in the morning." She says crawling up into a ball to try preserve heat.

"I wish this was a dream, it's just a little too real to be a dream. So get your ass up." Alex walks back over to us with Laura in tow the blanket is now draped over her shoulder. She is not a morning person either, maybe even less of one than I am.

"Why did I have to change into my pajamas." Laura moaned. Indeed she was the only one here who had changed into pajamas. I usually would have but tonight I decided that the clothes I had were comfortable enough. And there was a chance Jake might have tried to join me. The air in the cave is still cold and although at the entrance there seemed to be becoming brighter it would still be a while until the sun actually began to rise and bring out a bit of heat.

That blanket thing doesn't seem like a bad idea actually, I head over to the beds and pull my own over my shoulders. "Well are we going to try and find our way out of here? We have tests today."

"Lets go then" Alex backs me up "I have no idea how we got here but when I find out im going to punch them so freaking hard."

We all agree with that statement, waking up in a cold cave without an idea where you are is not a good way to wake up.

We made our way out of the cave and up onto the hilly area that Alex had spotted earlier. It was a struggle to get anywhere with the trees growing so close together it was obvious this was not a place ever bothered by human hands. It had been allowed to grow as it would away from the problems on the world, it would have been pretty but I wasn't in the mood to notice. I stayed close behind Jake who was leading the way through to the top. Once we reached the top however we realized that our problem was worse than we had thought. "I can't see nothing. Except for trees that is." Grumbled Laura. The forest went on in all directions. "Well, the sun rises in the east. Not that that actually helps at all." Alex points out.

"Whoever did this was seriously messed up, we have go to be super far from anything to have a forest like this. Guess we can give up on doing our tests today at any rate. So which way do we go?" Jake asks.

"We go South!" Laura speaks up. "I don't really know why South though. As good a direction as any I guess."

"Guess so. Hope we find somebody soon. We don't have any food on us" Alex reminded us.

Laura's moan was almost as load as her stomach and she whined "Don't remind me."

* * *

So yeah i returned. Wasn't going to to but decided why not throw out a chapter anyways as scheduled. I have however decided rather to use a less updates longer story approach from now on however this means the time between updates will increase slightly but it will be worth it. Possibly.

Hope you enjoyed please review. Let me know what you think, what am i doing wrong what am i doing right? Only you can tell.


End file.
